This patent application claims the priority of German patent application 10 2014 104 979.9, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
An organic light-emitting diode that comprises multiple light-emitting segments with different brightnesses can be realized in that the multiple segments are provided with separate electrodes which can be operated via separate supply lines with different currents. Separate contacting of the segments increases manufacturing efforts compared to a non-segmented organic light-emitting diode. Furthermore, distance between the segments cannot be reduced in an arbitrary manner due to the supply lines being guided between the segments.